Rich Girl
by sinmay oo
Summary: Arlei, a former rich girl, moves into the neighborhood of her best friend, Keiko. Will this move be a bad thing, or will Arlei find a way to liven this up?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, every body! Lol! Um... This is a pointless fic that came to Kuri when she was sleeping over at my friends house yesterday... Kuri was just typing random stuff on her laptop then this sorta "spoofed" out. Interesting story, eh? Well, anyway you can call me Kuri... DUH... (or Curry... They're pronounced the same way...). Hope you like this fic, and please take a look at me other fics! Bye-bye!  
Kuri says: "She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of it's very glompable characters... Just her own character, Arlei."  
  
Arlei sighed and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night... Hard to think that just a little while ago something terrible had happened. She was in deep thought, when she heard a knock on the glass behind her. Quickly, she turned around and looked at who it was. She had to admit, she still was a little jumpy. It was only Keiko. "Hey... Are you okay about this?" She asked quietly, walking toward Arlei. Arlei took a deep breath and looked at the sky again. "Yeah..." She said quietly, and rested her arms on the porch railing. "So... When are you leaving?" Keiko asked in a soft tone, hoping not to offend Arlei.  
"I'm not really sure... My parents haven't told me yet. I think during the weekend, though." She said, turning her head to Keiko and putting a fake-cheery smile on her face. "At least we'll live closer together!" They both laughed at that.  
Arlei's parents had lost their entire fortune, so they were moving out of their big mansion house and into a smaller house in a middle-class neighborhood. The only good things about her moving were being closer to her best friend, Keiko, and meeting Keiko's friends, Kurama,Just Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei, and her boyfriend, Yusuke.  
It was finally moving day in the Entrashi home. The air was filled with a thin layer of anticipation and anxiety. The butlers were carrying the family's bags into the Limo. The maids were running around, trying to find last minute things. Another thing bad about moving was that the Entrashi's were going to lose all their maids and butlers.  
The car ride wasn't much better. Arlei's parent's had told her that they would both be gone for about two months, they would be in the East Coast, trying to regain their fortune. That meant that Arlei would be left alone again. It wasn't very rare that her parents were away on business trips. Her parents trusted he enough to stay alone without someone to watch her. Now, she could walk home from her new school, and a couple of restaurants were also there along the road near her new home.  
When they had finally got there, they looked at the house. It was a small, two story home with a big backyard. Arlei smiled when she saw Keiko waving to her in front of the house. "Hey, Arlei!" Keiko yelled to her.  
"Hi, Keiko!" Arlei replied, waving. Then, she ran over to meet her.  
"Are you excited?!" Keiko asked. "'Cause I sure am!" They both laughed.  
"I guess..." Arlei said distantly. There were a couple of seconds of silence between them before Keiko said, "Hey, do you want to meet my friends? It's a short walk from here!" "The friends you've told me so much about?" Arlei asked in a funny voice. Then she added, "Sure... Let me as my mom and dad." Arlei yelled to them, "CAN I GO WITH KEIKO AROUND THE NEIGHBORHOOD?" "Yeah... Just be careful!" Was the reply, so Keiko and Arlei set off.  
About five minutes later, they had made it to Keiko's house. There was a group of people outside it. Four boys and a girl. Keiko waved to them, and a boy with long, red hair waved back. The rest of the group turned to face Keiko, and they all waved (except one short boy.  
"Hey, Keiko!" A boy with black hair said to her as he put his arm around her waist. "Who's you're friend?" "This is Arlei Entrashi. The one I've been telling you about." She replied and pointed to Arlei. Arlei waved.  
"So this is the rich girl, huh?" The short boy said. Arlei gave a fake-smile to him. She was already hating this place.  
"Hiei, be nice!" The boy with red hair said. Hiei grunted. "Forgive him... He's quite anti-social." The boy said. Then added, "The name's Suichii, but you can call me Kurama." He stuck out his hand.  
Arlei shook it and said, "Hi, Kurama..." After that, Keiko introduced Botan, Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You want to... like go to the mall or something?" Yusuke asked after a long patch of silence.  
"Sure, sounds like fun..." They mumbled (But Arlei didn't say anything... She was a little shy.  
"Kay. We'll meet back here in half and hour. Sound good?" Botan said. 


	2. Evil Thoughts

During that half and hour, Arlei went to her house to change her clothes, get her bag, and her money. It was about 15 minutes before Arlei had finally finished. She ended up leaving in a white T-Shirt and a pair of army print jeans with side pockets. She also had a small black T&C wallet in her pocket. It only took her 5 minutes to get to Keiko's house, so she had plenty of time to spare. She knocked on the door and Keiko's face appeared seconds later.

"Hey, Arlei! You look great!" Keiko said as she opened the door and ushered Arlei into her house.

Arlei looked at Keiko; she was wearing a pink tank top and a blue denim skirt. "Not bad yourself." She said and laughed.

It was finally time to meet. The first to arrive was Botan, followed by Kurama and Hiei. Last, there was Kuwabara and Yusuke. Anyone in a one mile radius could hear them arguing about something stupid. As they approached Keiko's house, they're voices became more clear.

"It's mines!" Kuwabara's voice echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"But you could still be a friend and share it!" Yusuke said, just as loud.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They had finally arrived at the house and finally shut up when they saw everyone staring at them.

"What?" Yusuke said. Just more stares. Then there was silence. I guess Yusuke decided to break the silence by jumping on Kuwabara and yelling "GIVE IT TO ME!"

The gang was on the bus to the mall across the town. They had found out that Kuwabara had found a dollar on the ground when Yusuke had tripped him. "That's why they were fighting?!" Botan had said when she heard their explanation. Kuwabara had used that dollar to get on the bus though. The group was sitting at the very back of the bus. The order (from left to right) was: Hiei, Kurama, Arlei, Keiko, Yusuke, Botan, and then Kuwabara. The only one unhappy with this seating arrangement was Botan. She had to admit that she had a crush on Kurama.

'Why does Arlei get to sit next to him?!' She thought angrily as she stared at her and Kurama. They looked like they were deep in a conversation. Botan kept thinking things like that for the rest of the ride. Finally, they stepped off the bus and arrived at the mall.

"Where shall we go first?" Kurama asked as they stepped into the mall and the feel of AC swept over them. Kurama was looking at the bookstore. Hiei noticed where he was looking. He absolutely despised the bookstore, so he suggested that they split up. Kurama asked the group if anyone else wanted to go to the bookstore with him. Arlei said she wanted to go, and when Botan heard that, she also wanted to go, because she didn't want the two of them alone.

"I can finally see that book you were telling me about on the bus, Kurama!" Arlei said, walking right beside him.

'So that's what they were talking about on the bus... Maybe there's nothing to worry about.' Botan thought, walking a little behind both of them.

Personally, books bore the hell out of Botan, but she endured that so she could spy on Kurama and Arlei. 'How long are they going to stay in here?!' Botan thought to herself. Ironically, they had gotten up and were about to leave.

"C'mon, Botan! We're leaving now!" Arlei shouted to her as they passed the row of books she was in.

"Yeah, yeah." Botan said, and got up from her crouching-position.

"Is it just me, or does she not like me?" Arlei whispered into Kurama's ear as they were walking out of the store.

HAHAHAHA! Kuri-time once again! With, Kuri herself! Yay! bows

This is Kuri. She says that she realized a pattern in her chapters. Kuri says that they are all about the same length... Kuri apologizes, because her brain is fried from working on all the homework her bitchy teachers give. She says not to worry, though. Becaz Kuri's brain is always twisted... And remember to hit that shekshay button down there and give KuriQuinn a nice comment!!! 3!!!


End file.
